1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cooling systems for heat producing electronic components and, more particularly, to a closed cooling system having a circulating heat exchange fluid.
2. Background Art
Designers of electronic equipment contend with the competing objectives of compacting electronic component assemblies and sufficiently cooling the assemblies to ensure optimum component performance. While it is desirable to make electronic assemblies as compact as possible, when the heat producing components are in close proximity, there often results a detrimental heat concentration which may adversely affect heat sensitive components. Dissipating the concentrated heat, thus keeping the components at low temperature and high reliability, can be difficult and thus complicated heat dissipating systems have been developed.
An exemplary prior art heat dissipating structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,208, to Murano et al. In Murano et al. a substrate with components thereon is mounted on a heat exchanging unit which continuously directs liquid coolant over a wall that is in heat exchange relationship with the substrate.
One drawback with the Murano et al. system is that it requires a pump to circulate the liquid. A fairly elaborate plumbing system is required to circulate the liquid from the pump in the described fashion.